


Back to You

by blessedbychan



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ChanLix, Fluff and Angst, Hyunbin - Freeform, M/M, Misung, Producer Chan, a little bit of chanbam, but kinda minor angst, dancer felix, little brother jeongin, trainee jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbychan/pseuds/blessedbychan
Summary: a story inspired from the song back to you by selena gomez'i know i'd go back to you'
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 12





	Back to You

“Urgh” Chan held his head, he woke up with a bad headache, he opened his eyes and realized he was lying in a grey bedroom that he is very familiar with. He slowly sits up and groans again, eyes roam around the whole room, and finally he sets his eyes on the other man leaning against the door.

“Morning babe” Bambam approaches his lover. Chan leans to kiss him, but bambam avoids it, Chan is weirded out. What happened last night? Last thing Chan remembers was that he got drunk and called bambam to pick him up.

“Let’s get up, I've prepared the hangover soup for you” Bambam pat his curly hair and softly smiled.

“Okayyy” Chan smiled at him, pulling over the blanket, headed towards the toilet to wash up and finally followed Bambam who was waiting, going to the kitchen. Somehow, that morning, Chan felt a bit nervous being with the other. They sat down at the dining table opposite of each other. Chan started eating his soup and felt an intense stare from the other.

“Hey, do you want to tell me something?” Chan looked up and finally decided to cut the other stare. Bambam sighed and slowly held Chan’s hand.

“Chan, we need to talk about us” Bambam softly said, Chan raised his eyebrow indicating he was asking why. Bambam hesitated a bit and decided to talk.

“Chan, let’s break up”

“What? Bammie? Why? Is it my fault? I’m sorry bammie, forgive me please? I’m sorry, I love you bammie. Please don't break up with me” Chan sobs, trying really hard to change bambam’s mind.

“No, Channie, listen to me, yes you love me, i know, but it was never more than friend babe, do you remember what happened last night?” Chan shakes his head, no one knows if he’s shaking a no for not knowing or not admitting about his love.

“Chan, after I brought you home last night, you keep whining and crying, saying sorry to _him_ , saying that you never wanted that to _happen._ You keep saying you still love him with your whole heart. At that moment, I knew that you never loved me in the first place, I was just someone to fill your void in your heart” Bambam explained to Chan. Chan kept quiet. He knew that, he knew it very well.

“I’m sorry Bambam” That was all Chan could say, he can’t deny it because it was really true after all.

“It's okay, chan. Last night I also realized that I too never love you as more than a friend. I agree to be with you because of the promise that we did when we were little” Bambam explained his side. Chan looked at him and smiled. He quickly stood up and prepared to take his stuff.

“Guess, i better get out now since i’m not your boyfriend now.” 

“Chan! Wait! Even if you’re not my boyfie, you're still my friend chan-ah, you can stay for as long as you want.” Chan smiled at the offer, yes after all, they were friends before.

“I would love too bammie, but i better go off today or my brother will kill me for making him worried” Both of them laughed and Chan quickly bid the other goodbye and ran to his house.

* * *

Chan slowly knocked on his front door, then he heard rushing footsteps coming towards the door.

“Chan hyung!!” A cute brown hair jumped into the elder arms. Chan stumbled back a bit before holding the boy properly.

“I was so worried! I thought you were wasted at the street, and i was about to find you but then i got a text from bam hyung saying you were with him.I’m sorry hyung, i wasn't supposed to ask you to came downstairs at the company to eat with me, or else you wouldn’t met _him_ ” the little boy rambled on, didn’t give chan to talk.

“Hey, hey Jeongin, calm down okay? It’s not your fault okay? Don’t feel guilty about it, you also didn’t know he was there okay” Chan calmed his little brother down. Jeongin looked at him and saw Chan smiling at him. Both of them headed inside the house and quickly sat in the kitchen.

“I hope you haven't had your breakfast yet with your boyfriend” Jeongin air quoted the word boyfriend. Chan knew very well that Jeongin didn't like him being in a relationship with bambam. Or perhaps Jeongin knew after all that Chan never loved the other as more than a friend.

“Nope, we broke up this morning, pass me the maple syrup love.” Chan casually said, they’re having pancakes for breakfast.

“REALLY?” Jeongin sounded a bit tad excited, passing the maple syrup to his hyung, Chan raised his eyebrows.

“Nope, i mean, ah, why?” Jeongin pouted. Chan laughed knowing to well it was a fake pout, in fact his baby brother was more than happy that he broke up.

“Bambam said that I don't actually love him as more than a friend and I still love _him_ ” Chan bites into his pancake. Leaving the other gaping in shock. Chan mentally laughed at the sight.

“Hyung, as much as i love you, i really think you should talk to Felix hyung instead of avoiding him. I know, he will hear everything you say” Jeongin advised the other. Chan silently continued eating. Once done he washed his plate and offered the other a ride to the company.

Once they arrived at the company, both of them separated in their own ways. Well you see, even though they worked in the same company, Jeongin is still a trainee and Chan is already one of the well-known music producers. Chan entered his own studio. He puts his stuff down and sighed. He rethinks about the conversation between him and his brother. About Felix, one of the best dancers in South Korea that everyone knows, and his ex-boyfriend.

Chan and Felix dated way back during the other trainee days. Chan was captivated by the other deep voice and angelic features. He wasted no time and tried really hard to approach the boy and as time went by, they realized that the feeling that they have for each other was something more, then they started to date, everything went well, till Felix debuted. He was loved by the crowd, he even had his own fanbase, the problem was Chan. The fan didn’t like the fact that Felix was dating a mere low producer at that time and constantly sent the little producer hates, saying he was not supposed to be with the angel, Felix deserved better, not him. All this was happening behind Felix’s back. Chan didn’t have the heart to tell the other since he was so happy telling him about meeting his fans during their dates. Until one day, Chan couldn’t handle it anymore.He decided to break it off with the angel and ghosted him when the other message asked him why. Truth to be told, Chan was afraid to tell him why he broke it off. He knew how much the fans meant to the dancer.

The sound of the studio door opened woke Chan from reminiscing about _him_. Changbin and Jisung, two of his old friends also known as his co-producers came in.

“Hey hyung, heard from the baby that you saw _him_ yesterday” Changbin sat on the couch, sipping his ice americano.

“Yah, hyung, that’s mine!” Jisung whined and took the drink from the other and looked at chan expectantly. Chan sighed, knowing the two very well won’t start doing work unless he told them what happened.

*flashback*

_“Aish, where’s this boy” Chan waited impatiently for his brother since Jeongin asked him to eat dinner together at the company cafe downstairs. Well, Chan usually doesn't eat there because he knows that he might have bumped into him. And who knows what will happen if they bumped. But after hearing his baby brother whining and giving him doe eyes, he gave in. He headed downstairs and waited for Jeongin. Suddenly, he heard, a familiar voice, a familiar laughed and a familiar vibes. He knew he shouldn't have searched for it but he was too stubborn to follow his mind, so being himself, he turned his head and looked into the cafe and found that his angel, Lee Felix was laughing cheerfully with another boy. The other boy was trying to feed Felix but he refused but somehow gave in, then Felix smiled brightly, the smile that Chan missed the most. Chan couldn’t watch anymore, by the time he looked away, Jeongin arrived, Chan muttered a sorry and ran away. His heart hurts more than he imagined._

*flashback ends*

“Hyung, i’m sorry” Changbin softly looked at the elder in front of him.

“It’s okay, Jeongin asked me to talk to him, should i?” Chan said softly. Almost unheard to both of them. Luckily the studio was silent.

“I think you should, it's about time hyung, you can’t run from him forever, who knows maybe he knows everything after all but still he wanted to hear it from you.” Jisung suddenly interrupted the silence. Chan sighed and decided to think about it later. He turned around and switched on the big screen in front of him.

“Hm? What’s this?” Chan pointed to a folder labeled ‘to you’.

“Ah, hyung, that’s mine! Don’t open it!” Jisung shouted before Chan could double click the folder.

“Eh, when did you do it?” Changbin asked and Chan looked at the boy asking the same question.

“Well, a friend of mine wants me to help them write this song, so after you guys left yesterday, we worked on it, and he said that only I could see it.” Jisung explained, hoping it was enough for the two. Until the two nod, Jisung released his breath that he didn’t know he was holding.

* * *

A week after thinking about whether he should talk to his angel or not, he was suddenly informed from Jeongin that Felix will be joining a dance battle then flew off for his tour and who knows when he will come back. That was the moment he knew that he needed to talk to his angel before it would be too late. Chan drove his car full speed towards where the dance battle was conducted.

“Oh hyung! you’re here!” Jeongin greeted him once he parked.

“Jeongin, where is he? I need to talk to him” Chan urged the little boy. Jeongin smirks and points towards the back stage. Chan quickly ran towards it, hearing a little good luck wish from the other. Once arrived at the tent where his angel was preparing,Chan halted, doubt began to creep on to him, was he doing the right thing? Right before his angel perform? 

“You know, you can come in right? Whoever you are outside?” The deep voice startled Chan, oh, how he missed that voice, he gulped and entered the tent. There, he saw the most ethereal boy ever, his hair is no more black, but now silverish, it suits him really well, Chan thought. Chan was stunned.

“Chan hyung?” Felix's voice interrupts his train of thought. 

“Felix, listen, we don’t have much time, and I don't want you to leave to another country without hearing me explain everything to you.” Chan blurted out. Felix smiled a bit and encouraged the other to explain, tell him everything.

“Felix, I broke up and left you that day because I was so afraid, I know that I don't deserve you at the moment and I am so sorry that I ghosted you and didn’t stay by your side even when we promised to be with each other going through everything together.” Chan tells him everything, but still leaves out the fans part, knowing that Felix treasures his fans more than anything else. A minute of silence passed.

“Felix, say something, be mad at me, shout at me, do whatever you want, please” Chan was so close to tearing up, till the other cupped his face and caressed his cheeks.

“Finally, you decide to tell me, but you didn’t tell me everything, you’re so kindhearted channie, you didn't blame my fans at all, you know, you’re not the one who can decide whether i deserve you or not, neither do my fans, yes i know, channie, my fans sent you hate letters and telling you that you don’t deserve me. But don’t you think that I should be the one to decide it for myself?” Felix tells the other everything and hugs him dearly. Chan hugs him back for a moment.

“Lee Felix, i, Bang Chan, once again, would like to tell you, I love you, and still, forever will love you, would you be my boyfriend?” Before Felix could answer, the host called out his name.

“Sorry Chan, I have to go.” Felix let go of Chan and ran towards the stage. Looks like Chan needs to wait till the competition is over to know his answer. Suddenly his phone vibrates.

[from: My Angel]

_Hey, you love hearing my voice right? Listen to the lyrics closely ;D_

Chan lifted his head up and ran outside and heard the most beautiful voice ever singing a cover to the song _Back To You._

“I know I'd go back to you” with the last lyric, Felix looks straight to Chan. That’s the answer Chan was waiting for. Felix being his. Felix returns to him. His angel is back to him.

* * *

[Aftermath]

Felix met his dance team members at the tent and introduced chan to them.

“Hey, hyunjin, minho hyung, this is chan hyung, my boyfriend” Chan turned red, didn’t expect the other to be so bold.

“FINALLY!” a voice shouted from the entrance. Jeongin entered with Jisung and Changbin.

“What do you mean finally?” Chan was confused.

“Yow, bro, thanks for helping recording the song.” Felix fist bump Jisung.

“No problem, now gimme my cheesecake and ice americano” Jisung whined.

“Well, you can ask your boyfriend there” Felix pointed towards Minho. Jisung let out a little shut up but went to give a kiss to Minho.

“What?” Chan looked at them in disbelief. He never knew about all this.

“Well hyung, i have my life too, outside of the studio” Jisung said bluntly.

“Oh, and plus hyung, if you still didn’t realize, we all planned all this so that you can talk to Felix” Changbin said holding his boyfriend's hand, which is hyunjin.

“Well, it started with Felix, Jeongin and me, then somehow, Jisung and the others got involved too” Seungmin told the elder. Chan stood there still not believing.

“But how about you’re fans Felix? Won’t they be angry?” Chan calmed down, worried about his angel.

“Forget them, if they truly support me, they’ll stay by my side, and beside why would I worry when the one i truly wanted is here.I love you too channie.” Chan blushed furiously. They both lean in and kiss each other.

“Ew, get a room please, there are children here.” Changbin tried hard covering Seungmin and Jeongin's eyes.

“Ah, hyung!” The others just laughed. To Felix and Chan it was finally the brightest laugh that they ever had, as finally both of them are in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> requested from my fav moot! ariana @jisungsbsf from twitter! i really enjoy writing this, it was supposed to be short one but it got long so i decided to post it here, soo,,, twitter saw this first. anyways I really hope you guys enjoy this! leave some comments too!


End file.
